


Good Omega

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Grooming, M/M, Multi, Omega Draco, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: It's a source of pride, in his family, but he still remains silent on the matter because he knows the practice would bring repercussions in this day and age.It doesn't stop him from raising Draco the proper way. In secret, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, brief Draco Malfoy/Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	Good Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was sitting in my drafts forever so I figured I'd post something. 
> 
> Note: This is all FICTIONAL and I do not condone these acts/behavior.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Lucius Malfoy is what many would call... well let's not get into what people would call him, but rather what he identifies as. 

Lucius is a conservative man, one with old values and ethics instilled within him. And while many other purebloods would agree with him, even identify themselves as being one and the same, Lucius knows that even the most uptight purebloods would balk at the treatment he forces upon his dear son. 

See, he's far more than just a conservative - he's a _traditionalist_. He follows the traditions set in place by his ancestors - wizards who lived centuries ago, who followed systems that today would be shunned outright. 

His ancestors believed - rightly so, might he add - that omegas were beings meant to bring pleasure. 

That being said, they couldn't amount to much else. So the head of the household (usually an Alpha) was naturally burdened with the responsibility of caring and raising any omegas in the Malfoy line and ensuring their proper, omegan education. 

It's a source of pride, in his family, but he still remains silent on the matter because he knows the practice would bring repercussions in this day and age. 

It doesn't stop him from raising Draco the _proper_ way. In secret, of course. 

-0-0-0-0-

The first time Draco plays with his cock, he is just over two years old. 

Lucius undresses him tenderly, folding his little shirt and trousers, before he does the same to himself. His cock hangs heavy between his legs and without prompting, Draco reaches out for it. 

His chubby fingers can't wrap around his girth and Lucius hides a pleased smile. A good omega in the making, if this were any indication. 

Draco's nothing if not curious, and he spends long moments running his fingers over his alpha's cock, tenderly tracing the veins with small fingertips. 

Lucius knows he should wait. He knows, but Draco's doing so _good_ already, it won't kill them to skip a step or two. 

"Lick it," he commands and Draco freezes, looking between the throbbing appendage and his father. With gentle hands, Lucius guides Draco's head closer until the tip of his cock is rubbing against the boy's lips. 

"Lick," he repeats, and this time Draco flicks his little tongue out, a fat bead of precum landing on it. Warmth radiates in his chest at the sight of Draco enjoying his treat - it's the sign of a purebred omega. 

Lucius is patient with him, letting the boy kiss and lick over his shaft, his tiny lips and pointed tongue lapping over every inch of bared skin. 

He looks almost whorish, with how desperate his movements are, his lips shiny with spit and precum, sucking hungrily at a cock almost as long as his torso. He's going to be an excellent omega, he can tell. 

"That's a good boy," he praises gently, watching in amusement as Draco's eyes light up like he's just offered him a new pony. 

It's important to provide praise during times like these, so the omega will associate sexual acts with praise, and come to crave these intimate moments. 

He pets Draco's hair gently and directs him to the head of his penis, forcing the little omega to take him into his mouth. He begins to suckle almost immediately, his eyelids fluttering shut at the relaxing motion, so similar to his milk bottles. 

When Lucius comes, Draco swallows it down easily, a pout on his lips when it's all gone. 

"Now, now, it's not becoming to be greedy," Lucius admonishes gently. "What do we say?" 

"Thank you, papa," Draco parrots back childishly. There's a bit of cum on Draco's lower lip and Lucius wipes it up with his thumb, sticks it into the little boy's mouth. 

"Good boy." 

\----

It becomes a routine for them, after that. 

When Narcissa has retired to her bedchambers, Lucius slips into Draco's room for their special game. 

Draco knows by now that he should be naked by the time their playtime rolls around, and Lucius is increasingly pleased when he walks in and sees the little omega waiting. He does adore seeing his son's tiny cock, useless as it is. 

Lucius parts his robes, letting his heavy cock fall through and Draco's on it in a heartbeat, his tiny mouth pursed and hungry for his alpha's cum. 

He looks almost angelic when he looks up and locks eyes with his father, grey eyes big and trusting, his pink lips stretched to their limit around Lucius' cock. 

"A good omega indeed," he murmurs, petting over the boy's hair. 

\----

The youngest Malfoy is four years old when Lucius begins to play with his cunt. 

Of course, he has no actual cunt so to speak of, but he makes sure to repeat the word over and over, until Draco begins to identify his body with the same terms Lucius does. 

"No touching your clit," he reminds the boy and watches as he sighs but nods, his tiny cock straining and pink. 

Lucius manages two fingers in the tight pussy before Draco orgasms, his cocklet twitching cutely and his ass clenching up the only signals that Draco's climaxed. There's a thin dribble of slick coming out of his cunt, and he laps it up like a man dying of thirst, swallowing down the delectable juices. 

He won't produce much slick yet, but with enough of Lucius' training, he'll be constantly dripping wet before he goes through puberty. 

Draco's still too small to be penetrated so Lucius gives him one last parting lick before he's straightening up. 

"One last thing," he murmurs. He procures a small plug from one the drawers, already lubed up and ready. It's a small one, thin and black, but it's a good size for the boy. 

He pushes the toy in, watching as Draco squirms and sighs, his hole clenching around it. 

"Good omega," he praises, and gives Draco a filthy kiss. 

\---

When Draco turns five, his mother... disappears. 

When he asks about her, Lucius merely guides him into his martial bed and strips him, plucks at his nipples until they're rosy red peaks, toys with his cunt until Draco is nearly delirious with desire. 

He does this each time Draco inquires about her, until the little boy forgets the woman who bore him. 

\---

"But father, I'm a _boy_ ," Draco explains mulishly. 

"Are you?" Lucius sniffs, "Do you have a penis, then, or a _cunt_?" 

The omega doesn't answer. When Lucius looks over at him, the little boy is staring at the pretty dress laid out on the bed. 

"You won't laugh?" 

Patience, he reminds himself. "Of course not. You'll look _splendid_." 

Later that night, they have dinner together and Draco sits dutifully on his father's lap, the pretty dress hiking up to his upper thighs. Lucius drops one hand onto a smooth, milky thigh. 

"Father-" Draco protests. 

"Hush," he reprimands. He drags his hand further up, his long slender fingers toying with Draco's useless cock. It's smaller than before - truly a clit if anyone asked him. 

He abandons the small penis when it begins to harden and a smirk overtakes his lips when he finds that Draco's cunt is wet. 

"Did you miss your alpha's touch so much?" Lucius whispers lowly, his food forgotten as he presses wet kisses onto Draco's neck. Draco whimpers, his head shaking _no_ , and tries to clamp his legs shut. 

That stops him cold. 

This is _not_ the sign of a good omega. 

"Mipsy," he calls the house elf. "Clear the table." 

"Wait - father-" 

"Silence, Draco." The little boy falls quiet. "Since you want to act like a bratty, ungrateful omega, you will be treated like a bratty, _ungrateful_ omega." 

He rips the dress off, leaving Draco in a pair of lacy panties, and hoists the boy over the table. His legs dangle uselessly off the edge, his ass spread out enticingly. 

With a sigh, he lowers the panties down too, until they hang around the omega's ankles. 

"I didn't want to do this, you know," he murmurs, "You were doing so good. I'm so terribly _disappointed_." 

A soft whimper escapes his son, something vulnerable and wounded, and Lucius smirks. Good. He should feel remorse for disappointing his alpha. 

"Count." Is all he says before he brings his palm down onto Draco's supple ass. It jiggles with the impact and almost immediately pinkens up, the outline of his hand clearly marked. 

"One," Draco cries. 

It's sinful how good his cries sound, how angelic his whimpers and sniffles are to Lucius' ears. He doesn't stop until Draco's upper thighs and buttocks are a bright red, the skin more than warm to the touch. 

"Come," he says, and helps Draco off the table. He cradles the little omega to his chest, "I want only what's best for you, do you understand?" 

Draco sniffles but nods. 

"Good, now show me how good you can be," he says and unfastens his trousers. 

\----

James Potter and Sirius Black are not his friends. 

They are, however, both wealthy pureblood alphas with the same... background as he. Which is why Lucius has no problem inviting them over one weekend. 

He adjusts himself shamelessly as he watches Draco choke on two alpha cocks, his rosy cheeks bulging obscenely. There's spittle running down his face and the mascara he'd been wearing is streaming down his cheeks but his eyes are half closed, and he whimpers if one of the men so much as eases his cock out. 

He looks like a whore. 

Lucius loves it. 

For all that Draco protests and whines, they both know he's an omega at heart. He loves cock, _lives_ for it, in fact. 

And that fact is presented now, shown by the way he takes two cocks at once, his tiny mouth stretched to its limits. 

"He can't get enough," James mutters with something akin to wonder and Lucius finds himself agreeing. 

A part of him wishes Draco were just a little older, just a little bigger so that he could fuck him, so that he could knot his omega's cunt while his mouth is fucked. 

He eases back into the wingback chair, already anticipating the hungry way Draco will lap up every drop of spend. 

\----

As expected, Draco goes through his first heat much sooner than any other omega would. 

Lucius guides him through it as patiently as he can, feeding him cum and small portions of food, fingering Draco's cunt until the boy convulses and whimpers. 

It's an exquisite type of torture. His mind screams at him to mount the omega but he grits his teeth and forces those thoughts away. The first heat is not for breeding. 

The second, however...

\----

"A good omega must be capable of producing viable offspring," Lucius drawls one day while he has 3 fingers buried in Draco's tight ass. His dress today is a lovely blue color, just a shade darker than the thong he'd been in before Lucius ripped it off. 

"Mhmm," Draco slurs, nodding his head against his father's chest. 

"We're going to be testing just how good of an omega you are, during your next heat." He angles his fingers just so, hitting the boy's prostate dead on. "Do you understand?" 

Draco writhes against him but he nods dumbly, "Yes, papa." 

He shouldn't do it. He may be a traditionalist but he's not supposed to _breed_ his son. 

But over the years, he's grown possessive over his little omega. A child will cement the bond between them, make it hard to break. Sure, he doesn't mind lending him out to others, but Draco is _his_ , and he's going to make sure it stays that way. 

Besides, he didn't spend all these years making the perfect omega just to marry him off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a tester chapter, kind of, so feel free to leave comments/kudos/etc.


End file.
